On m'avait dit que ce serait un garçon
by Sarabeka
Summary: Oui, ma fille en aime une autre et alors ? C'est sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était lesbienne ou autre chose.


**Un one-shot au passage. Pour ma mère qui est la meilleure du monde, et pour ma chérie qui sans le savoir, est sûrement la plus courageuse de nous deux.**

**Toute ressemblance avec des faits réels est voulue et consciente. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

On m'avait dit que c'était un garçon.

Un prénom comme Masao, Kazuo, Shinichi…

Jour de l'accouchement. Le père est absent, comme souvent. J'appelle un taxi. On me récupère en bas de la clinique. Transfert à la maternité. Et me voilà partie pour 14 heures de travail dans la chaleur étouffante de ce matin de 15 août. Péridurale après deux heures. Il se présente mal.

On me dit de pousser. On m'encourage. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, le médecin et les sages-femmes. J'ai peur pour le bébé. Peur de devenir une mère d'ange. Je pleure d'angoisse. Pas de douleur. Quand vient enfin la délivrance.

- Félicitations. C'est une superbe fille !

Une fille ? Qu'importe, c'est la mienne. La chair de ma chair. On me la tend emmaillotée dans une serviette blanche au bout de quelques minutes où je reprends mon souffle. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa peau rose. Elle crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et à mes oreilles, ça ressemble au plus doux des chants.

Quel prénom ? me demande une des sages-femmes avant qu'on ne m'amène dans une chambre individuelle.

C'est vrai. Quel prénom pour mon enfant ? Masao, Kazuo ou Shinichi ne lui iraient pas. Il lui faut un prénom féminin bien sûr. Sa main se serre sur mon doigt. Et je décide qu'elle sera ma princesse née en été.

Natsuki. Elle sera Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

Elle grandit vite. Fait ses nuit quand elle le sent, me réveille à des heures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Et son père est rarement là pour m'aider. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se fiche un peu de sa fille. Mais finalement, je suis là pour elle. Je serai toujours là pour elle.

Elle veut courir avant de savoir marcher. Tombe beaucoup pour mieux se relever. Regarde droit devant elle de ses yeux verts.

Elle joue dans le jardin d'enfants avec d'autres camarades de son âge. C'est une bagarreuse et, dommage pour moi, c'est aussi une casse-cou. Toujours la première à escalader, à sauter depuis le point le plus haut, à courir plus vite que les autres pour arriver la première, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Ce qui doit arriver arrive. Elle se casse la jambe à quatre ans. Reste plusieurs mois dans le plâtre. Retourne courir dès qu'on le lui enlève.

Je lui achète des robes, des jeans, des chemises et des t-shirts. Elle choisit ses vêtements elle-même. Porte souvent ce qui est le plus pratique pour aller jouer à grimper aux arbres dehors et à se courir après avec les enfants des voisins.

Je reprends mon travail après avoir poussé mon congé maternité au maximum. Scientifique. Je suis distraite, pense souvent à ma fille.

En rentrant un soir, après l'avoir récupéré à l'école, elle me demande un chien. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas possible. Le père est absent. Il n'y a qu'un mot sur le frigo qui dit qu'il ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours.

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'est toujours pas là, mais on apprend que la fille de la voisine va avoir un petit frère. Natsuki m'en demande un aussi.

- D'accord pour le chien.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui nous amène au chenil, un air des Duran Duran passe. Ma fille chantonne par-dessus. Il faut dire que j'écoute souvent ce groupe.

Elle veut choisir son chien. Et fond littéralement devant un jeune croisé terrier. On achète ensuite un collier, une laisse, une gamelle, des croquettes… Le chien a l'air aussi ravi que ma fille et se laisse caresser et promener sans problème.

- On va l'appeler comment ?

- Duran ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comme la musique à maman !

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle puisse connaître le nom de ce groupe de ma génération. Il faudra peut-être se méfier de sa mémoire.

Elle grandit encore. Prend cinquante centimètres en trois ans. Atteint les huit ans sans problème. Au travail, on m'autorise parfois à l'amener les jours où elle n'a pas école et où je n'ai pas de baby-sitter sous la main. Elle reste hors des laboratoires bien sûr, mais joue beaucoup dans mon bureau et le couloir en compagnie de Duran. Elle fait craquer tout le monde.

Elle s'est mise de plus en plus à jouer avec Duran, prétextant que la fille de la voisine préfère s'occuper de son petit frère. Elle me demande parfois quand est-ce que papa reviendra. Il m'a quitté il y a trois mois. Mais ça, je ne lui ai pas dit et je me contente de lui répéter qu'il rentrera bientôt.

Elle secoue alors la tête avec un pauvre sourire et je m'en veux de lui mentir de cette façon.

* * *

Elle redouble sa troisième année de primaire. N'arrive pas à retenir les bases des mathématiques. Elle est douée en sport, assez bonne en biologie, moyenne en langues. Je prends le temps de l'aider à faire ses devoirs le soir. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite jusque là. Elle n'est pas bête. Les études ne lui plaisent pas. C'est tout. Je lui dis alors qu'il faut qu'elle les fasse au moins jusqu'à ses 19 ans. Qu'ont avisera par la suite.

Histoires de collège banales. Une ou deux bagarres sans incidence. Quelques heures de colle pour avoir séché des cours. De mathématiques surtout. Elle montre pourtant des aptitudes formidables dans ce domaine. Les notes chutent. Je menace de donner le chien à la première association de défense des animaux si elle n'améliore pas ses résultats.

Elle ne me croit pas, ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je laisse Duran plusieurs jours chez une collègue. Quand elle rentre le soir, Natsuki ne voit pas son chien venir lui faire la fête. Elle me demande où il est, crie, hurle, tape du poing sur la table. Je fais mon possible pour rester inflexible. Elle va pleurer seule dans sa chambre. Deux jours plus tard, en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, je la vois faire ses devoirs en silence.

Bonnes notes, aucun cours séché. Je ramène le chien. Duran lui saute dessus, la renverse, lui lèche le visage et elle rit. Ils passent la soirée dehors, à courir en tous sens. Je ne me fais pas de souci. Je sais qu'avec Duran, elle ne risque rien.

Elle grandit. Deviens une femme. Viens me voir paniquée au moment de ses premières règles. Je dois tout lui expliquer, surprise qu'on ne lui en ait pas parlé. Au moins entre copines. Elle me dit qu'elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Surtout des copains avec qui elle parle rock et motos.

Je me rappelle qu'à son âge, je discutais musique, fringues et garçons avec mes amies.

Gros projet au boulot qui me prend un temps fou. Elle ne vient plus me voir au bureau, préférant traîner à la maison devant la télé. Quand je la retrouve, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a poussée d'un coup. Pour une fois, elle a laissé ses cheveux libres. Ses yeux verts m'observent tandis que je la détaille un peu trop longtemps à son goût sûrement.

- Maman ?

Mon sac m'en tombe des épaules.

- Viens.

Je l'amène dans la salle de bains, devant le miroir. Je la dépasse encore d'une demi-tête, mais au rythme auquel c'est parti, ça ne durera plus très longtemps. La ressemblance est frappante. Si Natsuki a prit le caractère de son père, le doute sur notre lien de parenté est impossible.

- On dirait des jumelles, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle observe nos reflets côte à côte puis sourit.

- Si, tu as raison.

Elle va courir un peu avec Duran tandis que je prépare le repas. Elle revient toute essoufflée, va se doucher et me rejoint sur le canapé. On mange devant des émissions stupides qui nous font rire à chaque fois. On s'endort devant des émissions stupides.

Premier soutien-gorge. Ca y est, ma fille est un petit bout de femme. Fierté maternelle et surprotection pour la préserver des garçons de son âge. Je suis consciente d'en faire un peu trop parfois, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Jusqu'au jour où je la vois rembarrer proprement un adolescent bien trop entreprenant. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas frappé plus fort. Elle aurait pu lui briser le nez.

Natsuki peut très bien se défendre toute seule.

* * *

Lycée. Duran a près de 13 ans. Natsuki en a 16. Et moi, je préfère éviter compter. Elle court de moins en moins, mais par contre, elle s'est inscrite dans un club de moto. Elle fait des baitos pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en manque mais elle préfère obtenir les choses par ses propres moyens.

Ses finances disparaissent essentiellement dans les sous-vêtements qu'elle collectionne comme certains le font avec les porte-clés. Cette preuve de sa féminité est bien la première. Et je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça.

Elle me ramène un copain à la maison. Me raconte qu'ils vont réviser ensemble parce qu'il a soi-disant des lacunes en mathématiques. Le pauvre garçon à l'air tout intimidé devant moi. Il bafouille un peu en se présentant et en me remerciant de le laisser étudier chez moi. C'est un certain Takeda Masashi. Capitaine de l'équipe de kendo du lycée. Il est poli mais visiblement mal à l'aise. Et il a bien raison. Qu'il touche à un seul cheveu de ma fille et je lui arrache les yeux.

Pour faire preuve de sa bonne foi, il propose de réviser sur la table basse du salon. Je les observe tout de même du coin de l'œil en préparant le repas.

Il part. Reviens quelques jours plus tard. Pour réviser. Au bout de quelques semaines à réviser dans le salon, j'en ai assez de les voir travailler alors que j'ai fini ma journée. Et puis à part en sciences, je ne peux plus vraiment les aider. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à l'école. Ils révisent alors dans la chambre de Natsuki, porte entrouverte au cas où il y aurait besoin d'un service ou d'autre chose. Et ça me permet de garder un œil sur eux.

Un jour, je lui demande si elle ressent quelque chose pour ce garçon là.

- Maman !

Elle a l'air choquée. Comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. Quelque part ça me rassure. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant finisse vieille fille.

- Et puis d'abord, je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse. L'autre part en nous laissant seul.

Je sais qu'elle veut parler de son père dont elle a accepté l'absence depuis des années sans se plaindre. Et je me rends alors compte que ça fait des années qu'elle ne m'a plus demandé quand est-ce que papa revenait. Ce soir-là. Je prends un terrible coup de vieux.

Une année passe sans qu'elle ne me ramène un hypothétique petit ami à la maison. Je m'en inquiète beaucoup moins que ses résultats scolaires qui sont en baisse. Même en mathématiques. Je lui en touche deux mots, le coup du chien ne marchera plus aujourd'hui. Elle me répond qu'elle a la tête ailleurs. Que ça va s'arranger.

Le lycée m'appelle pour me dire qu'une autre élève va prendre ma fille sous sa tutelle pour lui fournir des cours de soutien. En Histoire et Japonais principalement. Les résultats sont fulgurants. En deux mois, ma fille crève tous les scores dans ces deux matières où elle n'avait jamais fait d'étincelles. Je lui demande s'il est possible de rencontrer son professeur particulier pour la remercier.

Elle fait des manières, alors qu'elle invitait parfois Mai à venir passer la soirée chez nous. Mais j'ai quand même le dernier mot.

Le lendemain, Natsuki revient accompagnée. Par une fille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux étrangement rouges. Une métisse. De Kyoto si j'en crois son accent chantant. Je me dis que j'apprécie cette petite à l'instant où elle me tend une boîte de pâtisseries faites maison. Délicieuses qui plus est.

- Tu devrais l'inviter plus souvent.

J'en vois ma fille ravie. Shizuru Fujino aussi. Et je me réjouis de savoir que Natsuki fréquente d'autres individus que des motards.

Shizuru est calme et posée, tout le contraire de ma fille. Un soir, lassée de devoir courir après Natsuki pour qu'elle fasse la cuisine, une fois n'est pas coutume, je lui dis :

- Parfois, j'aimerais que ma fille soit comme toi.

- Et moi j'aimerais que ma mère soit comme vous.

Je ne comprends pas.

Elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. A faire du shopping, à discuter de tout, de rien… Surtout de n'importe quoi. Natsuki passe et repasse à la maison en coup de vent. Elle passe ses soirées avec Shizuru qui la ramène à chaque fois sur les coups de 20 h.

* * *

On m'appelle pour me signaler que ma fille est au commissariat. Je vais la chercher en me rongeant les ongles au volant de la voiture. Au poste, je vois Shizuru qui attend, assise, impassible.

- Où est Natsuki ?

Elle me désigne une porte fermée d'un mouvement du menton. Je me jette littéralement dessus. Ma fille est assise devant un bureau métallique, les mains menottées devant elle. La moitié gauche de son visage est enflée. Elle baisse immédiatement les yeux en me voyant. Un policier, assis jusque là se lève et m'explique que Natsuki s'est battue dans la rue.

On passe la soirée au poste. Shizuru attend patiemment avec nous. Elle me raconte que Natsuki a frappé un homme qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Je lui dis qu'elle n'aurait pas du aller jusque là, qu'elle aurait pu se contrôler. Elle me répond alors que si ce n'avait pas été Natsuki, ça aurait été elle qui lui aurait réglé son compte.

Ma fille sort enfin. Nous raccompagnons Shizuru chez elle. Un joli pavillon en banlieue. Et nous rentrons chez nous. Natsuki se réfugie immédiatement dans sa chambre. Je ne lui dis rien. Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle me le dit un soir, alors que l'on débarrasse la table :

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

J'en suis ravie. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle a l'air radieuse. Elle prend un peu plus soin de son apparence, songe, s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres…

- C'est Takeda ?

- Non.

- Ah ? Qui est l'heureux élu alors ?

- C'est… C'est Shizuru…

Je suis à deux doigts d'en laisser tomber les assiettes. Me vient la réponse la plus stupide de l'histoire de la famille Kuga :

- Et… elle est au courant ?

Elle me lance un regard perdu. Le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore fillette, trop petite pour effectuer quoique ce soit, et qu'elle m'appelait à l'aide. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots. Pas besoin de questions. Je vois qu'elle s'en pose trop elle-même.

Je repose la vaisselle et l'invite à me rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire… Mai m'a dit que c'était bizarre quand je lui en ai parlé.

Mai. La fille de la voisine. Qui sort avec un joueur de kendo nommé Tate Yuiichi.

- Tu ne trouves pas plus bizarre de sortir avec un blond décoloré plutôt qu'avec une fille ?

Ma fille a un pauvre sourire. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste été surprise.

Elle se blottit contre moi, en quête de chaleur et de soutien maternels. Natsuki est une grande, mais pas trop.

- Et puis, faut dire que t'as du goût. Shizuru est une fille charmante.

- Maman ! s'exclame-t-elle, indignée.

Je rigole.

- Peu importe qui tu aimes. Fille, garçon. Tu resteras ma fille adorée. L'important, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

- Hm… Tu sais que je t'adore ?

- Préviens-moi juste, au moment où tu sortiras avec un boa…

- De quoi ?

On discute une bonne partie de la soirée, avec la télé en fond sonore. On ne parle pas vraiment de ce qu'elle vient de me déclarer. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en parler. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Un évènement banal parmi tant d'autres. Ma fille est amoureuse, comme tant d'autres à son âge. Tant mieux pour elle.

Je me demande quand même si ce n'est pas lié au fait qu'elle aurait du être un garçon à la base. C'est vrai après tout. Même si elle est venue au monde en tant que fille, Natsuki a toujours été un peu garçon manqué sur les bords. Elle préférait jouer au foot, faire la course avec ses camarades de classe, elle est bagarreuse, encore à son âge… En y repensant, les fois où elle a porté des robes se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et parce que c'était moi qui insistait à chaque fois.

Ou bien est-ce son père qui lui a donné une trop mauvaise impression des hommes ? Peu présent, indifférent à la vie de sa famille… Parti avec une autre…

Y repenser me noue l'estomac. Et je me dis que ma fille sera sûrement plus heureuse que moi en amour.

* * *

Elles sont belles, radieuses et rayonnantes lorsqu'elles sont ensembles. Elles multiplient les marques d'affection, les petits mots glissés au creux de l'oreille. Elles sont discrètes. Si je vois tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai du mal à les quitter des yeux, intriguée. Mon esprit résolument scientifique et cartésien cherche encore à analyser ce phénomène que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Bien sûr, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, des femmes qui aiment des femmes, comme tout le monde. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma fille puisse être l'une d'entre elles. Ma formation scientifique me fait voir l'amour comme une simple réaction chimique du cerveau. Rien de plus qu'un bouillon d'hormones qui n'a absolument rien de romantique et fleur bleue. Je sais pourtant que comme n'importe quelle réaction chimique, la quitter des yeux quelques secondes peut tout faire exploser.

Même si ça fait maintenant trois mois que Natsuki m'a avoué aimer Shizuru, j'ai l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Est-ce bien ma fille que je vois ? Souriante, câline, attentionnée… ? Et Shizuru, que je pensais calme et posée, se révèle être une jeune femme espiègle, qui adore faire tourner Natsuki en bourrique.

Je remarque tout de même que c'est toujours chez moi qu'elles viennent passer leurs moments ensembles. Il n'a jamais été fait mention de la famille de Shizuru. Lorsque je propose de les rencontrer, les deux prennent un air effaré et je comprends que j'ai amené le sujet qui fâche.

Natsuki me dit que ça ne vaut mieux pas. Et quand je demande pourquoi, Shizuru commence à me parler de sa famille. Comme je m'en été doutée en la déposant devant chez elle une fois, ses parents sont aisés. Propriétaires de commerces qui prospèrent. Et pour que ça continue, ils n'hésitent pas à décider eux-mêmes de la vie de leur fille.

- Même si je ne compte pas leur obéir, ils ont déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me marier. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un garçon que je ne connais même pas. Au 21ème siècle !

La seule chose que je peux penser est que c'est moche.

- Et puis, ils n'accepteraient pas Natsuki. Non… Ils ne nous accepteraient pas, rectifie-t-elle.

Et je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Plus tard, quand Shizuru est partie, rentrée chez elle, chez ses parents, je demande à Natsuki ce qu'elle en pense.

- C'est moche…

Telle mère, telle fille.

- J'aimerais la leur enlever, leur dire que je l'aime. Qu'on soit reconnues pour ce que nous sommes. Je l'aime… Je voudrais leur dire ce que je ressens, leur jeter leurs préjugés à la figure !

Et je vois ma fille si à l'aise dans le feu de l'action, impatiente et impulsive, serrer les poings et les dents d'impuissance.

Mais je ne le ferais sûrement jamais. Parce qu'ils restent ses parents malgré tout.

Ma fille est une bonne personne. Je l'entends se confier à Duran une fois couchée.

* * *

Shizuru vient nous demander l'asile d'une nuit, refusant de me donner la raison. Mais je vois bien qu'elle est bouleversée. Quand ma fille apparaît enfin, habillée et les cheveux encore humides de la douche dont elle sort, Shizuru lui saute au cou. Natsuki lui rend maladroitement son étreinte et j'entends, entre deux sanglots étouffés :

- Ils m'ont chassée… Je leur ai dit, pour nous deux et… ils m'ont chassée.

Si c'est la vérité, elle me donne froid dans le dos. Je vois les traits de ma fille se raidir sous la rage et la fureur qu'elle contient à grand peine.

- Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, dis-je à l'intention de ma fille. Shizuru peut rester le temps qu'il faudra. On trouvera bien une solution.

Mais j'ai beau retourner le problème sous tous les angles toute la soirée. Ca me semble insurmontable. Et pendant que Natsuki cajole Shizuru sur le canapé, je me demande quel genre de personnes sont les parents de cette dernière.

Shizuru est très matinale. Ca fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un levé à cette heure ci dans le foyer des Kuga. On a plutôt la réputation de ne pas être du matin dans la famille, et on fait tout ce qu'il faut pour la tenir. Que ce soit Natsuki ou moi.

Elle a déjà préparé thé et café. Je n'ai qu'à le faire réchauffer.

Je la rejoins alors sur la terrasse, devant le jardin dans lequel Natsuki avait pour habitude de courir et jouer avec Duran. Ces derniers jours, le vieux chien passe plus de temps à dormir au pied du canapé qu'à courir. A son âge, c'est compréhensible.

Natsuki doit encore être en train de dormir. Le dimanche, il est rare de la voir levée avant 11 h.

- Bien dormi ? je fais à Shizuru.

- Si on veut.

Je devine aux cernes sous ses yeux qu'elle n'a pas du fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Je sens sa peine à travers sa voix. Subir le rejet de ses parents à moins de vingt ans ne doit pas être l'expérience la plus agréable d'une vie. Même si Shizuru semble bien le prendre. A ce jour en tous cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque tentative de suicide…

Elle reste quelques jours, tente de passer une demi-douzaine de coups de fil chez elle. On ne lui répond jamais. Elle laisse parfois des messages auxquels ne répond que le bip monotone de la sonnerie.

Elle a beau répéter que du moment qu'elle est avec Natsuki, ça ira toujours, nous voyons qu'elle est triste.

Elle demande à Natsuki de l'accompagner pour aller chez elle. Je leur dis que je viens aussi. Parce que je connais ma fille et que ça peut rapidement dégénérer si les parents de Shizuru sont un peu trop guindés.

J'attends dehors, près de la voiture, en mâchant sans relâche un de ces chewing-gums au goût trop synthétique pour être réellement bon. Manie acquise au travail, où il est interdit de fumer mais où les nerfs sont parfois mis à rude épreuve. C'est une façon comme une autre de s'occuper l'esprit et la mâchoire. Toujours plus sain que de se ronger les ongles en tous cas. Si je n'avais pas eu ce morceau de pétrole entre les dents, je pense que je me serais mordu les doigts jusqu'à l'os tellement j'étais angoissée. Sûrement plus que Natsuki qui n'avait pas fléchi devant les regards inquisiteurs des parents de Shizuru. Ils avaient laissé entrer les filles avec réticence. Même depuis le portail, je l'avais vu.

Mon esprit scientifique m'assaille de toutes les possibilités. De la plus optimiste, à la plus pessimiste. Et malheureusement, c'est sur ce côté ci que je parierais. Quelques minutes passent. Au bout desquelles je décide de m'approcher. Je traverse le jardin en me sentant comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Tout est impeccable, soigneusement calculé. Même le côté ''sauvage'' sur le côté du pavillon est négligemment organisé. Pas comme chez moi où les herbes poussent plus haut que le genou jusqu'à ce que ma fille se décide à passer la tondeuse parce qu'elle a encore perdu la balle de Duran dans ce fouillis inextricable.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée alors que je m'apprête à toquer, et passe à deux doigts de mon visage. Je vois ma fille sortir en tirant Shizuru par le bras. J'entends des voix les traiter d'animaux, d'erreurs… Ils me passent tous devant sans me remarquer. Natsuki se retourne deux secondes pour leur renvoyer qu'au moins l'erreur est humaine, elle ! Avant de sortir tout un tas d'insultes. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma fille pouvait avoir un langage aussi fleuri. Elle se dirige vers la voiture alors que les –sûrement- parents de Shizuru restent sur le perron en menaçant d'appeler la police.

C'est un couple distingué. Trop pour être honnête en tous cas. Elle est Japonaise, il est Américain vu son accent. Shizuru tient ses cheveux clairs de son père. Et son élégance de sa mère. Mais ça s'arrête là. On dirait qu'il va vous sauter à la gorge, le visage bloqué sur un rictus hargneux. La femme a les yeux qui brillent de rage. Et lorsqu'elle les tourne vers moi, la seule pensée qui me vient, c'est que j'aimerais être invisible.

- Et vous ? Ca ne vous gêne pas ? Que votre fille soit lesbienne ! Ce n'est pourtant pas normal !

Mon premier réflexe est de la gifler. Autant de rage que de peur. On n'a pas idée d'agresser les gens de cette façon ! Voilà ce qui n'est pas normal pour moi. Je m'en vais sans un mot de plus, sous le regard effaré du couple.

En fermant la portière derrière moi, je ne peux pas empêcher un ''bande de cons'' de sortir de ma bouche. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que Shizuru est sur la banquette arrière, avec ma fille.

- Oh, excuse-moi Shizuru, c'est sorti tout seul…

- Ce n'est rien. Je… comprends…

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Ma fille a les sourcils froncés et serre la main de Shizuru dans la sienne. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Leurs jointures en sont blanches, Shizuru l'est tout autant.

Nous rentrons chez nous.

* * *

L'anormalité qu'est ma fille se détend au fur et à mesure tandis que Shizuru reprend petit à petit des couleurs. Qu'y-a-t-il de choquant à les voir s'embrasser de cette façon ? En quoi n'est-ce pas normal que l'une pose sa tempe sur l'épaule de l'autre de temps à autre ? Ma fille, lesbienne ? N'importe quoi. Elle est amoureuse. De Shizuru, d'une autre femme. Mais amoureuse. Rien à voir avec une quelconque orientation sexuelle. Le monde est fou quand même…

Quelques jours plus tard. Une livraison arrive. Les filles sont au lycée, c'est moi qui réceptionne. Il s'agit d'un sac à dos volumineux et d'une enveloppe épaisse. Au nom de Fujino Shizuru. Je n'y touche pas et laisse tout ça dans un coin du salon. Je l'oublie jusqu'à ce que Natsuki me demande ce que c'est.

- C'est l'écriture de ma mère, fait Shizuru en ouvrant l'enveloppe, fébrile.

Une liasse de billets apparaît. Et c'est tout. Elle déballe le sac à dos, en retire des vêtements, le retourne, vérifie plusieurs fois les poches. Mais rien. Juste des vêtements et une petite fortune en liquide. Pas un mot. Pas un signe de vie humaine. Shizuru s'effondre. On a arraché une partie d'elle-même.

* * *

Elle reste peut-être deux ou trois semaines, je ne sais plus trop. Mais elle s'était fait sa place dans la maison. Quand elle est partie en nous annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé un appartement pas trop loin, ça nous a déchirées, ma fille et moi. Bien sûr, elle nous invitait à y passer aussi souvent qu'on le désirait. Ce n'était plus pareil. Natsuki a eu le moral à zéro pendant plusieurs jours. Se rajouta à l'absence de sa petite amie, la mort de Duran. Comme elle le dit aujourd'hui, ''ce fainéant a juste oublier de se réveiller un matin''. Il est enterré dans le jardin et ma fille y a planté un prunier qui fleurit à chaque printemps et commence même à donner des fruits.

Elles se voient toujours au lycée. Natsuki passe parfois la soirée ou la nuit chez sa compagne. Elle obtient son diplôme avec mention. A mon plus grand étonnement et au sien. Shizuru aussi.

On fête ça chez elle. Avec des amis à elle. C'est drôle de voir les camarades motards de ma fille aux côtés de jeunes plus raffinés. Deux mondes se contemplent et se complètent. Je reste deux heures, peut-être trois et m'en vais en prétextant avoir du travail pour demain. Elles se débrouillent très bien sans moi.

Natsuki part vivre chez Shizuru. Elle a entamé une formation particulière dans la mécanique. J'aime connaître le fonctionnement des êtres vivants, ma fille aime savoir comment fonctionne une machine. Rien de bien compliqué à comprendre là-dedans. Shizuru est en fac de droit. Un cursus long et compliqué.

Elles continuent à recevoir de l'argent régulièrement, de la part des parents de Shizuru. J'imagine que c'est la façon qu'ils ont choisis pour montrer qu'ils prenaient encore soin de leur fille. Ca leur rebute d'accepter cette somme à chaque fois, mais le loyer et les factures ne vont pas se payer seules, en plus des études.

Quant à moi, je me sens désespérément seule chez moi. Plus de Natsuki qui court en riant dans le jardin, poursuivie par Duran. Plus de cris désespérés lorsqu'elle s'écorchait les genoux. Plus de silhouette ramassée sur le canapé devant la télé le soir. Plus personne à aller réveiller le lundi matin.

Je passe la plupart de mes journées au laboratoire, à travailler sur des manipulations génétiques. A faire des ''erreurs''. Ce mot a pris un tout autre sens depuis que ma fille a été classée comme telle par les Fujino. Il est loin d'être péjoratif à présent.

Je sens à peine la cinquantaine me rattraper. Même si Natsuki n'oublie pas de ma taquiner à ce sujet lors de ses visites. A croire que Shizuru a déteint sur elle. Du haut de leurs 24 ans, elles ont la vie devant elles.

Au fil des mois, Shizuru n'était plus la petite amie de Natsuki. Elle est devenue sa fiancée et ma belle-fille par la même occasion. Et quand la voisine me parle de son gendre, Tate Yuiichi, en levant les yeux au ciel, je me dis que j'aurais pu tomber beaucoup plus mal.

Elles m'invitent un soir pour dîner. L'appartement est joliment décoré et je me dis que ce doit être Shizuru qui s'occupe de la décoration, ma fille est bien incapable d'avoir un goût aussi développé pour l'esthétique d'un intérieur. Il y a des photos sur les meubles, la plupart d'elles d'eux, d'amis… Peu de famille. Juste moi et Natsuki. Pas la moindre trace des Fujino. Shizuru a tiré un grand trait sur cette partie de sa vie.

Elle est courageuse. Vraiment. Combien de personnes auraient osé quitter leur famille, pour l'amour d'une autre ? Au risque de se retrouver complètement démuni, de tout perdre. Bien peu à mon avis.

A la fin du repas, elles me demandent de rester assise car elles ont quelque chose à me dire. Je pense déménagement à l'étranger, mariage… alors qu'elles se tiennent la main et se regardent dans les yeux par intermittence.

- Shizuru est enceinte.

Je m'étrangle à moitié avec le thé qu'elles m'ont servi un peu plus tôt. Tente de respirer par le nez, par la bouche. Sans vraiment y arriver. Elles viennent à mes côtés, me demande si tout va bien. Je retrouve un souffle précieux. Presque autant que les étoiles qui brillent dans leurs yeux.

- C'est génial !

Un regard à ma fille.

- Et je peux savoir comment tu as réalisé ce prodige ?

Je la vois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je pense insémination artificielle, appel à un donneur inconnu, ou soirée avec un copain bien connu… Assez pour être le père de l'enfant de ma fille. La parthénogenèse est tout simplement impossible. Ca n'a jamais été prouvé chez les être humains. Et elles n'ont rien du poisson ou du serpent.

- Ara, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que la science fait des merveilles de nos jours, me fait Shizuru.

- Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas t'appeler mamie !

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de parler de ce côté de l'histoire…

On parle du futur bébé à venir. L'heureux évènement est attendu pour dans un peu plus de 5 mois. En octobre.

Elles me disent que ce sera un garçon.

Cinq mois plus tard, le 3 octobre, naissait une petite Akiho Kuga.

Une fille qui aimerait les garçons…ou les filles. Mais qui aimera à coup sûr.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... J'ai envie de dire VDM pour Saeko, c'est vrai quoi. Du genre ''Quoi ? Encore une fille ? Ca fait 26 ans qu'on me promet un garçon, il est où ?''. Dommage pour toi. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu seras une vraie mamie gâteau ^^**


End file.
